Full Moon  Jacob Black
by Daydreamyou
Summary: This isn't a point of view by Jacob, instead it's by Tasha. Jacob never became good friends with Bella but that changes nothing in his genes.
1. Basql fafimtiya

"Are you and your dad seriously going to give away the red truck?" I laughed as Jake leaned against it.  
"Yeah, my dads friend bought it for his daughter." He smiled and patted it. "Anyway, I don't need this pile of junk." I pressed my hand to my heart and gasped. "How dare you insult the big red truck!"  
He paused and then we both burst out laughing.  
"I'm going to build the Rabbit up anyway." He smiled proudly.  
"Oh okay." I said sarcasticly. "Good luck when you only have the metal base." "I have the engin too!" We started moving towards the garage laughing again.  
We went inside and both sat down on the front of the Volkswagen.  
"You know you should just move to La Push, you spend most of your time here anyway." Jacob said as he reached down and turned the radio on. I laughed and nudged him lightly then sighed.  
"I know, but the idea of changing schools." I suddered.  
I only moved to Beaver about a year and a half ago, and I didn't like the Idea of moving to another school again.  
I mean yeah, I spend most all my time at La Push, It isn't much of a bike ride or anything. But it does get annoying...  
"You'll know me, and Embry and Quil." He pouted, another moving school and house temptation that I will resist.

"Jake, I have to go, sorry." I got up and grabbed my bike that was leaning against the wall. I didn't like talking about this and it was going to get dark soon.  
"Please, just think about it, Tasha."  
"I will, but you know how it will end out. I will have much more Cons than Pro's, and I will say no. Again." I groaned.  
"I will think of more Pro's for you, trust me." He grinned and I waved bye as I rode out the door on my bike.  
It was raining again, even more heavier when I rode through Forks, that place is always wet.  
I finally got home, soaking and cold.  
"Is that you Tash?" I heard from the Kitchen.  
"Yeah, it's me, mum."  
"Oh, good. It's late you know." She lectured but I butted in before she could progress any further.  
"I know, sorry." I started going upstairs. "Off to get a shower then I'm going to bed." I was tired and cold so all I wanted to do right now, was get clean and warm then try to sleep.  
I heard some sort of reply, but I was already in the bathroom and all I could hear was a muffling noise.

I don't know why but I really didn't feel like interacting with my mum this week. I think anytime we did, it turned into a argument. That's why I tried to spend most of my spare time in La Push.  
I loved the beach, even if it wasn't hot most days there, I still loved just walking along the shore.  
I would love to move there if it wasn't for the new school and probably having an argument with my mum.  
If Jacob comes up with enough Pro's I might risk the argument.

I finally made it to my bed squeeky clean, I pulled the covers up to my neck and slipped into day dreams.  
No, it wouldn't be a proper dream yet, because I have trouble sleeping and it normally takes me a while.  
I started just thinking randomly about UFO cookies and then I thought about what it would be like if I moved to La Push.  
What house we would choose,  
What the school would be like,  
Would I be in any of Jake, Quil and Embry's classes...

I finally fell asleep when I was daydreaming waking up in my new house.

I was thankfull it was sunday. I checked my clock on the wall and it was still early morning. I groaned and tried to get back to sleep - I was not a morning person.  
My phone beeped once, twice, three times before I grabbed it in agravation.

**Ha ha, I woke you!** The text message read... **Coming down to La Push? I have a suprise for you... ME!**  
**-Jake**

_Why do I never turn my phone off?_ He normally does this and knows that I will forget to put my mobile on silent or something. Stupid knows-me-too-well-Jacob.

I rolled off my bed and landed on my knee's with a 'thump.'  
I mumbled nothing imparticular as I got ready for the day. I shoved on some jeans, a grey top and a blue hoodie. I yawned and ran down stairs to get my fix of cereal.  
(Yes, that means I'm a cereal addict) I love it, I live for it. And the American cereal was so much better. So much more E numbers and sugar.  
My mum was probably still in bed.

I was out the door and standing on my porch, contemplating if I should get the bus. It was pouring it down and I didn't think my jeans where waterproof.  
I picked up the brolley from outside the door and headed for the bus stop, clutching onto the handle of the umbrella so it couldn't fly off.  
It wasn't just heavy rain today, it was also windy.

I was at the bus stop, I got out my phone and started texting.

**JAKE! When you get you're Rabbit up and running, you are going to be my personal Taxi. So basicly when I come to La Push, you can bloody well come pick me up.**  
**-Tasha x**

I sent it and shoved it back in my pocket.

"Stupid, rain, bla, bla, bla to the rain." I grumbled.

The bus finally came, after half an hour. My energy should have picked up by then, it normaly does when I have sugar, but because I was sad and annoyed by the rain I had basicly the same amount of energy I had before I ate my cereal.

"The rain has stopped. Want to go swimming?" Jake asked while looking out of the livingroom window.  
I gave him the raised eyebrow, but he wasn't looking.  
"Jake? Seriously, what the fudge?" He turned around now and smiled.  
"It would be still cold outside, but yeah, if you want, you can go crazy." I smirked.  
"Hey, I think it's a good idea." Quil added. I looked at Embry sure that he would agree with both of those lunatics. He was grinning "Yep, swimming it is."  
Knew it.

"You guys are idiots." I mumbled when we where stroling to the beach, I had given up trying to pursuade them that they will just wimp out and run inside.  
"Yeah, but we're awesome idiots." Quil nudged me. And that's your top idiot.

We reached the edge of the beach and I wondered if they where going to go skinny dipping. There was a pause, obviously they didn't think this through.  
Jacob cleared his throught "So, shall we?" He turned to the guys while tieing his hair with a band.  
"On the count of three. One, Two... THREE!" Quil said and they all ran down the beach to the water line and raced in. Embry dived in when the water over his knees. Then so did Jacob.  
Quil stood in the water looking around for the other guys.  
"Chicken!" I shouted. Quil span round "I am not!" he retorted.  
Embry and Jacob popped up out of the water behind him and started splashing him.  
I sat down a huge rock and started running my fingers through the sand.  
And in no time, like I presumed, the guys where running up to me with their arms wrapped around them and water dripping off their clothes.  
Jacob was in front and he held his arms open, I was suddenly terrified.  
"Come give me a hug, Tash!" He grinned goofily.  
"Oh, no, no, no, no!" I shot up and started running down the beach.  
I looked back while running for my life, Jake was still far behind and Quil and Embry where just stood there laughing. Idiots.  
It was a good job that I was pretty speedy, Jake was fast, but not fast enough. I smiled and ran for his house.  
I passed his door and ran for the garage. I got there, breathless and swung the door shut then wedged it shut with a wooden peice.  
"I just want a hug, Tasha!" Jacob shouted, then banged on the door.  
"Go away." I laughed. The door swung open and I looked around franticly. Then I saw the screw-driver and grabbed it. He looked at me and laughed. "Like you would seriously hit me with that."  
I raised my eyebrow and headed for his Volkswagen Rabbit. I then Raised the screw-driver to the hood of the car.  
"Ha! You wouldn't dare." He said confidently.  
"Ah, maybe not. But I would scratch it." I lowered the tool andheld the tip on the metal.  
"NO! NO!" He screamed running to the car.  
"Step away, from the car Mr Black." I smiled.  
"Okay, okay, okay. I'll go get dried just please don't hurt my baby." He was really worried. He paused looking at me, wanting me to put the screw-driver down. I lifted it abit. "Go on then." I grinned.  
I'm so evil.

He backed out of the door and ran out.  
I listened for the door being shut and put the screw-driver down.


	2. Tqsi

Monday morning was slow.  
And School was boring as usual, I didn't like Forks much, it was always so gloomy, and because there wasn't a school in beaver I ended up going to Forks High School.  
But I guess I was used to rain and coldness because before Beaver I had lived in England. I just thought America would have great weather, aparently not.  
So the day passed by as a blurr, because of the fog or not. I'm not exactly sure.  
A new girl had just joined our school, I had a feeling that it was the girl whose father bought the truck from Billy.  
I know if I saw her driving it, it would look wrong.

I have a bunch of friends, they where great and all, but they wern't very interesting. And because the town was so... tight. Tight as in, people new each other, and their parents new eachother and so did their grandparents. So in this school there wasn't really cliques. It's a shame because thats another reason I didn't mind moving to america, I wanted to know what clique I would be in. We didn't have any back in England.

As the bell rang when I was already outside the building, I had a burning sensation on my ear. I had rememberd some silly thing about, when your ear is warm it means someone is talking about you. It was so weird that I nearly laughed.  
But before I could even smile at the thought as I was getting on my school bus, I noticed something. It wasn't a school kid because it was just staring, with a black long coat. Leather, I think.  
It was just outside the school in the bushes, not crouching, but just stood there. Not moving an inch. They looked at me for a second then something else caught their eye.  
Whoever that person was, they had a hood, so it was imposible to tell if it was a male or female. All you could see was those eyes.  
I quickly hopped on the bus, following Emily.

Thank crap it wasn't staring at me for long, I would ha-

"Tash? You okay? Your eyes arn't blinking." Emily said while waving a hand infront of my face. I snapped out of my trance and smiled at her.  
"Haha, I was daydreaming, sorry." I was a good liar, never really made me guilty either. Bad trait.  
She sighed and pulled out her Ipod and handed me an earphone.

I tried to go back to myself. Hopefully taking drama will help me.  
"Thank youuuuu." I grinned. "Can I have a look at the songs?"

"Of course." She grinned back, unaware or the person who was staring at her back there.  
I decided not to tell her, it will only make her worry way to much. And, it was probably just my mind playing tricks on me, that person in the leather coat couldn't have been that... Obsessed looking.

I got home just before it started pouring down. I was so hungry, so I got out a yoghurt and headed to the living room with my homework. My mum wouldn't get back till 5 so I turned the CD player on, and turned it up loud.

Before I knew it I had only done 2 peices of homework and my mum was now coming through the door, I tidied up a bit. "Hey, mum." "Hi. The landlord said he would be coming today, so can you tidy up abit?" She hardly looked at me when she was putting her coat away and picking a few bits up from the side table.  
"Um, okay." I grabbed all of my things and headed upstairs.  
I gave up on doing my Geography and turned on my computer. I finally got Google up when there was a knock at the door. I didn't want to seem rude so I walked downstairs to get some chocolate and say hi to the guy.

My mum held open the door as our landlord, Simon shook his brolly outside.  
"Good afternoon, Sarah." He smiled. "'Afternoon. Would you like a cup-a-tea?" She asked, I speed walked to the kitchen before she could ask-  
"Tash! Can you make me and Simon some tea."  
Dang. It's not like I don't want to help my mum, it's just that she asks me all the time.  
"Sure..." I mumbled as I turned the kettle on. I grabbed a chocolate bar and ate it in two bites.  
I made the tea and carefully walked to the living room trying not to spill it.  
"So, you said there was something important to tell me." My mum said.  
"Yes, well. The thing is..." He trailed off and then pulled a peice of paper out of his bag. It looked like a contract.  
"I've sold the houses around here to LK Housing Estate." And there it read at the top of the page he handed us. Right In bold writing LK HOUSING ESTATE.

"What does that mean?" My mum asked with a tint of anger.  
"It means that I won't be your landlord anymore if you want to stay living around here. And that if you do, your going to have to buy a house from LK." He explained.  
I swear I saw my mum twitch. She didn't take things easy.  
"But if there is an estate here, that means that there going to knock down the houses that are in the way. Are you trying to tell us that they are knocking down our house?" Her volume had risen.  
"Yes, but the good thing is that any house you buy in the estate will be cheaper, that's their deal to anyones house they knock down." He was going to be in for it soon if he didn't shut up.

"Where the hell are we going to live when this estate is being built? I'm not stupid, this estate will take years to build!" Too late, he is already in for it.  
"Well, I have many houses-" My mum cut him off.  
"If it's nowhere near here, then I'm not buying."  
"Well, it's not that far away." "This is ridiculous." She got up and started pacig around the room.  
"I'm very sorry, Mrs Lawson." He got up and put the sheet back in his black leather bag. "If you have any questions, or want to buy or rent a house from me, just call."  
She gave him a glare and began pacing again.  
"This is my 5 weeks notice for you."  
"Five weeks?" She ran her hand through her hair. "How nice of you for telling us so soon." She remarked sarcasticly.  
"I'll let myself out." He smiled uncomfortably.  
He walked out the room and in a few seconds later the door slammed.  
"I can't believe it! What was he thinking, five weeks?" My mum rambled on.  
I fell on the couch. We have to move house? I stayed quiet for a bit while my mum was still ranting and raving.  
"...Where are we going to live?" She asked, suddenly sounding hopeless.  
It was one of those moments when a lightbulb should apear on the top of your head.

"La Push." 


	3. Wuhs ho

Jacob had said something about there being cheap houses in La Push. Another Pro, he had commented.

My mum ponderd it for a while. She sat on the chair and stared at the coffee table.  
Not being able to stay quiet for long I tried to pursuade her.  
"Jacob says that the houses are cheap down there, plus, it's not far away from here." I also tried to fit in this little detail. "And, it would be so much easier to just go to La Push High school, also that bike ride takes forever."  
She nodded, and then I thought I should leave her so she could think it through.  
I walked back up to my bedroom. It's weird to think it wont be my bedroom soon, _weird_.  
It wasn't the best house in the world but it did have it's good qualities. I would miss living here, not going to the same school.  
But the good thing was that I would be able to hang around with my best friends.  
And the beach! I could go whenever I wanted, without having to bloody bike down. damn bike ride.

I shut my bedroom door and picked up my phone, I dialed Jacob's mobile.

"Tash! What's up _dawg_?" He aswered on the second ring.

"Hey." I laughed. "Did you just say dawg? No, never mind, that doesn't matter now. I have big news..."  
He waited.

"Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to guess?"

"Right, okay. Right, well. Ok-"

"Taaaash, spit it out." He chuckled.

"Ok, my landlord came round and basicly told us that our house is going to be built on and we have to move..."  
I explained the conversation that my mum and Simon had and he laughed when I told him my mum yelled at the guy. He knows what my mum's like.

"Woah. So where are you going to live?" He paused. "Oh! You could live in-"

"La Push, I know I already asked my mum." I finished off for him.

"Cool!"

"Yeah, I know." I wasn't as enthusiastic. I would miss my friends back in Forks High school so much, I had a lot of fun with them.  
What am I on about, I'll see them all the time!  
"It would be _awesome_!" I said to him, saying 'awesome' in a high pitch voice like I always do.  
"So? What did you're mum say?"

"Jake, I've only just asked her, she's thinking about it now. You're so impatiant."

"You can talk!" He accused.

"I don't know what your talking about..." I laughed, I was joking, he knew that.

"Jacob! Food!" I heard Billy from a distance.

"Gotta' go. But keep me updated!"

"Bye, Jake." I smiled.

The line cut off and I punched the air.

_LA PUSH!_

"Wooooop." I murmerd quietly, so that I wouldn't be heard by my mum.  
This was p-e-r-f-e-c-t. Perfect.  
No rows with mum. No guilt for my friends, seen as in I _had_ to move.

I collapsed on my bed after quietly jumping and dancing around the room. I grinned as I already thought of what I could do once I was there.  
Late nights at the beach, I could never really do that often.  
It would take me about 5 minutes to get to school, I would never be late again. Well, Kinda'.  
All the pranks I could pull on Quil, and then I could finally leg it to _my_ house instead of risking it at Jakes.  
An evil smile crept up as I began to plan all of my pranks.  
"It's pay back time..."

"Hey, where's Emily?" Garry asked me, we where sitting around a table in the cafateria having little conversations.  
"I'm not sure, she wasn't on the bus."  
He shrugged, and mumbled something.  
"Anyway, guys." I called out to the table, getting everyones attention then I proceded. "I have some important news."  
Carrie raised her blond eyebrow at me. "Good or bad?" She asked.  
"Depends how you look at it." I drew in a long breath. "The thing is that... I'm moving."  
"...That's cool, Tash. But why all the tension before-hand? I mean it's no huge thing." Jack said chuckling.  
Well, I was hoping for a little sadness, I _am_ moving school, I thought that was a big deal.  
"Picked a house yet?" Katie smiled at me from across the table.  
"No not yet, but aparently theres alot for sale in La Push."  
It all fell silent and everyone stared at me.  
"La Push is a while away, why 'aint you just moving to Forks or Beaver?" Garry asked.  
"Because... Well my mum said there isn't a house for sale in Forks and Beaver that we could move into in 5 weeks." No, that wasn't a lie, she actually thought about that and said they where too expensive anyway.  
"Oh, okay, fair enough. You're going to be pretty late for school though. Well, _later_." Jack mocked.  
"No, wait. I don't think you know what I mean." My cheeks where getting warm, and I was nervous again. "I'm moving schools too."  
Garry dropped his fork in his plate and stared at me with his jaw hanging open. Everyone else looked at me with wide eyes.  
Katie, normally the polite quiet one burst out. "What? Moving schools too? But..." She trailed off when she realised alot of people on other tables where staring at her.  
I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry..."  
"Hey guys... what I miss?" Luke was staring at all the unmoving faces and then finally landed on me. "What's up Tash?" He looked concerned and sat down opposite me, next to Katie and Jack.  
"Um, well..."  
"Tasha is moving schools." Carrie blurted. He laughed. "Huh, okay. And next your gonna' tell me that I'm your brother."  
"No, seriously. Luke." I looked at him straight in the eye. "I'm moving."  
There was an still silent moment, then Jack said "Is he your brother too?"  
Everyone relaxed slightly and chuckled at Jack.

People still tried to pursuade me to ask my mum to move to Forks all through the day, I would say that I would, but she would say no. It's true, even though I wouldn't ask her again.  
I loathe Forks, and I would rather not keep asking my mum, just in case she changes her mind.

What happened the day after made the moving situation go right to the back of my thoughts.

Carrie said that since it's a nice day we should all go to the forest after school. Just to hang out. We all agreed, it wasn't everyday that the sun came out in Forks and I was in the mood for some sort of hiking.  
"You know, high-heels are not really good for hiking, Carrie." Jack smirked.  
"There not just _high-heels_, they are boots. And I can walk perfectly fine in them." Carrie said, linking arms with me. I smiled at her.  
If she falls over she better not drag me down too. I'm clumsy enough as it is.

We where walking along next to the road and heading for the entry of the path when a sign on one of the closest tree's caught my attention. I stopped dead in my tracks, which made Carrie swing round a little bit.  
"What's the matter Tash?" Katie asked.  
My jaw was wide open with shock, I couldn't move, I couldn't say anything. I just stood there staring at the sign.  
"What?" Carrie said, obviously reading what I had my eyes on.  
"What? What are you What-ing at?" Jack said.  
"Stop saying what, you idiot." Garry grumbled but Jack ignored him.

"Emily is missing..."

I moved closer to the sign and took it off the tree.  
"Are you sure it's her?" Luke asked.  
"Positive, it says her name here aswell. And her photo is right there." I said, barely above a whisper.  
I looked up with pleading eyes. "Where is she?" I asked the boys, Carrie was crying next to Katie silently.  
"I...I don't know." Luke said.  
"I want to go see her parents." Carrie sobbed.  
We agreed.


End file.
